


When the Bow Breaks...

by posingasme



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Especially ON a ship, Fluffy BowHawk for Your Reading Pleasure, M/M, Princess Prom (She-Ra), Ship all the ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme
Summary: Bow insists he isn’t hurt too badly after his encounter with Catra and Scorpia. But Sea Hawk insists on making sure.





	When the Bow Breaks...

**Author's Note:**

> First time in the fandom. Hope you enjoy!

The charismatic captain checked that the ravishing beauty in his arms was safe from harm. “Dear Mermista!” he cried out, in just the melodic way he knew she enjoyed so. “Have you been hurt-“

“Ugh. Get off me. Seriously. This prom thing sucks. I’m so leaving…” The pretty eyes stopped rolling just as their gaze caught a pair standing in the corner. “That’s Entrapta and Perfuma. I’m going to make sure they’re part of this stupid Rebellion thing too. I’m not going to be the only one dragged into this mess. And if Frosta is going to let her palace crumble around her, she’s clearly not the ice queen her mother was.” She was back to rolling her eyes. “Why am I even talking to you? Go. And if I find out the whole shards of ice palace falling and nearly killing me thing is because you set something on fire, I’m stranding you without my boat.”

The captain gave her a salute, and sighed as she walked away. He glanced around the ballroom for other company. Frosta seemed to have the killer shards under control, so the guests were milling about with wide eyes and eyebrows of extreme irritation. Sea Hawk knew a little something about eyebrows of extreme irritation. He seemed to be the recipient more often than not. 

At last, he found friendlier faces. He brightened and hurried toward his crew with renewed enthusiasm. “Glimmer! How goes it? Stunning ball, if you don’t mind the near death and tension among guests. Wouldn’t you say?”

But Glimmer was not smiling as per usual. “Yeah. Real stunning. And if Adora hadn’t gotten me to Bow in time, he might have been far worse than stunned.”

Hawk frowned severely. “What? What’s worse than stunned?”

“Captured and tortured by a Horde force captain,” Bow murmured. “Dead? Who knows. I’m just glad Glimmer charged up before we left home. She teleported me out of there.”

“What?” Hawk cried again. “What? Are we under attack?”

“Not anymore,” Adora grumbled. “Catra and Scorpia and the rest of my old team took off. It won’t be the last we see of them. Come on, Glimmer. Let’s go see if Frosta is suddenly interested in rethinking her neutrality, now that her place has been targeted by the Horde.”

Bow caught Glimmer’s hand. “Hey. Thank you. We’re okay, right?”

Hawk saw the squeeze of her small fingers, and at last the purple princess smiled. “You know we are,” she responded. “We’ll talk later. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

The young man nodded.

They watched the two princesses walk away, and then turned to one another. 

“Hey, captain,” Bow said in a quiet tone. 

“Dear Bow. Have you been hurt at all?” This time, there was little melody and more concern in his voice. 

Bow blushed so easily. It was sweet. “Oh. No. I’m okay. Just some bruises. I’ve had worse.”

Hawk gave him a kind smile. He hoped his mustache was shining its best. “No doubt! You’re a warrior, my friend! But let me tend to you all the same. Come, I can take you somewhere warm and private, and help you as you recover.”

Soft brown eyes seemed to grow enormous in an instant. “You want to take me...somewhere...warm and private?” 

The captain had been sincere in his offer of helping Bow rest off his injuries. But now, his heart leapt at the tone in Bow’s voice, as he heard his own words float back to him. “Warm and...private,” confirmed the sailor. 

The crooked smile and the perfect teeth, and the way Bow hummed one of their favorite sea shanties, made Hawk’s heart sing right along. By the time they reached the cabin to his ship-which Mermista still insisted upon calling hers-the pounding in Hawk’s chest was unbearable. 

He took Bow’s arm tenderly. “Bow...I’m an honorable man, for a swashbuckler.”

“I know.” Bow was grinning at him. 

“Should you reject my advance, I would be grieved but I would never press my advantage.”

“I’m not so sure the advantage would be yours, but okay.”

He continued without pause. “Bow, might I enjoy from you, if it is mutually desired, a kiss, which would impart joy upon this salty heart like-“

Bow’s lips were so lovely and soft that Hawk couldn’t possibly mind being interrupted.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments encourage writers to add to the library! I’ve got around 1.5 million words dedicated to Supernatural, just dipping my toes in these waters to see if there is any interest in me continuing...
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~Posing


End file.
